¿Quien es ese hombre?
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Sakura tiene un nuevo amor, Sasuke regresa y quiere descubrir quien es ese tipo, y a Kakashi le toca decirle a su querido ex alumno quien es aquel que le robo el amor de Sakura
1. La carta que ella me dejo

-Necesito verla esa es la verdad y punto, para ser honesto esto a ti no te incumbe- responde ácidamente el pelinegro.

Claro que me incumbe, no puedes aparecer así como así para destruirle la vida a Sakura- musito el peli plateado ya exasperado, la situación se estaba saliendo de control-

Hace tres semanas que Sasuke había regresado de su tan famosa venganza, había regresado con el propósito de reclamar "lo suyo", había estado buscando por toda la villa a Sakura

-Ella…Ella –dijo ya con más calma- Ella esta con alguien más-

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú sabes quien es ese maldito? ¡Dímelo! Iré a matarlo ahora mismo- No era Sasuke el que hablaba sino su dolor, ¿Cómo pudo ella olvidarle? Es lo que incesantemente rondaba por su mente

-Vamos Sasuke tranquilízate, así que ya lo sabes- dijo de manera lastimera el Sharingan Kakashi-trata de comprenderlo, él… estoy seguro que no ha querido hacerte daño, a ninguno de los dos. Él tan solo vino a calmar la soledad, que tú provocaste en Sakura-

-Cometí mil y un errores, eso es cierto pero… pero ella sabia que yo no podía vivir sin su amor, sin su cariño, sin su rostro… sin su hermosa sonrisa…- poco a poco la voz se el iba apagando, al inundase sus ojos de lagrimas, mismas que jamás dejaría que salieran a la luz

-Tal vez a su lado ahora sea feliz-

--¡Convéncela tu eres su amigo!, ella va a escucharte—No pudo contener mas las lagrimas, no importándole nada sino Sakura, las dejo escapar - yo se que el le mintió, él no la ama como yo-

-¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Acaso lo conoces? Se nota que ese hombre le quiere, si supieras cuanto ha cambiado, esta mucho mejor, sabes que lo que digo es cierto, y te duele .Te duele reconocer que ella es feliz sin ti que ella te ha olvidado, pero…es la realidad- Kakashi volteo el rostro lejos de Sasuke, de verdad no quería verlo así de destrozado como se encontraba ahora

-¡¡No!! Te equivocas, ella jamás me olvidaría- negó no queriendo aceptarlo-Quiero que me digas quien es, Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él yo le haría saber que ella me ama y que es por despecho que esta con él-

-Ya no te engañes, ella lo quiere, la vida da solo una oportunidad, tú la tuviste y la perdiste, acéptalo de una vez-

-¿Como fue posible que cambiaran sus sentimientos? Yo tan solo sobreviví por ella, por que la amo, por que ella es la única que podía amarme ¿Cómo pudo ella cambiar?

-Simple, se canso de ti- Y era la verdad, si algo le merecía Kakashi al ultimo heredero Uchiha era lealtad

-Ese hombre, necesito saber quien es, robo lo que es mío… lo que era mío, Ese hombre me robo el amor de Sakura, Ese hombre robo-

-No puedes culparlo por amarla, ese hombre no ha querido hacerte daño, compréndelo él se enamoro de Sakura, sin quererlo al igual que tú lo hiciste.-

-Ayúdame a encontrarla, tengo que hacerla entender- Hizo ademan de pararse, pues hasta hace poco había estado recostado en el portal de la entrada de Konoha, sosteniendo un papel arrugado y malgastado, debido quizá al haber sido leído muchas veces.

-¿De que te serviría traerla contigo?- Los ánimos del mas joven recayeron nuevamente al piso, al igual que su cuerpo- No puedes retenerla a la fuerza

-¿Quién iba a decir que me tocaría vivir lo que un día la hice pasar?- Reía irónicamente el pelinegro como olvidando que su antiguo sensei estuviera aun presente -Tantas veces la rechace creyéndome merecedor de su amor, creyendo su amor incondicional, y eterno…y ahora soy yo el rechazado- repuso con la mirada perdida en un recuerdo pasado

-La vida es así, siempre nos pasa la cuenta de todo el daño que causamos, lo quieras así o no, sucederá tarde o temprano- Tomo asiento frente a Sasuke planeando quedar frente a el.

-Tal vez simplemente- continuó- No quiero entenderlo, te juro que siempre la quise, la he querido tanto, solo Dios puede saber realmente cuanto, nunca pensé que fuera a alejarse de mí, y menos que se volviera a enamorar- Una amarga y ultima lagrima rodo por su perfilado rostro.

-¡¡Él tiene la culpa!!- bramó furioso- Él me la quito, nada de esto hubiera pasado si el no se hubiera entrometido en nuestras vidas, no tiene idea del dolor que me ha causado-

-Es tu amigo, de eso estoy seguro, no ha querido lastimarte, puedo jurarte lo- El jounin se puso de pie, y el heredero Uchiha lo imitó- Te lo digo- repuso con seriedad- Por que ese hombre… ese hombre soy yo-

La sorpresa se apodero del rostro del pelinegro, una lagrima aun mas amarga que las anteriores, rodo por su mejilla y un corazón desquebrajándose fue lo que pareció escuchar Sasuke dentro de su pecho, mientras el papel escapaba de sus manos dejando ver su contenido

_Sasuke, hace unos días me entere de tu regreso, la verdad me sorprendió mucho, demasiado para serte honesta, yo estaba y a la fecha lo estoy de misión, y no pude recibirte, te escribo esto por que me llego el anuncio de que me buscaste por toda la aldea, aparentemente soy tu próximo objetivo, has terminado con tu venganza hacia el mundo y quieres renacer tu clan._

_Yo llegare en unos días a la aldea, pero quiero que sepas algo ahora mismo, tal vez no sea muy apropiado tratarlo de forma escrita, pero sin embargo te lo diré, estoy muy feliz ahora a pesar de todos los años de soledad, que pase por causa de tu ausencia ,y te juro que no es reproche ahora se que jamás podría estar a tu lado, somos totalmente diferentes, tengo la certeza de que es lo mejor, al fin pude encontrar a alguien que piensa en mi, alguien que tiene tiempo y me demuestra su amor._

_No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy, y de lo mucho que me avergüenza mirar al pasado, y ver todo el tiempo que desperdicie, en ilusionar y alimentar un amor que no tenia futuro, pero ahora, ahora es totalmente diferente, ya no tengo miedo a no ser correspondida, por que los dos nos amamos, finalmente se lo que es ser amado._

_Por fin encontré a alguien que necesita y valora mi amor tanto como yo el de él, con tan pequeños y simples detalles me ha vuelto inmensamente feliz, con un "Te amo" me ha hecho tanto bien_

_Perdona si soy cruel, no te digo todo esto para herirte, mucho menos para lastimar tu ego, yo te amé demasiado, y siempre serás una parte importante en mi vida, pero he querido hacerte saber, hacerte comprender como me siento, para que en tu próximo plan no me incluyas, busca a alguien mas, alguien a quien puedas amar, y alguien que si pueda amarte, por que yo ya no puedo_

_Como ya te lo dije volveré a la aldea en un par de días, espero que a mi regreso el asunto este muerto, te quiero y siempre lo haré, eso tú lo sabes, pero esta vez mis sentimientos no pueden ir mas allá de la amistad, se que vas a entenderme _

_Te deseo la misma felicidad, que comparto al lado del hombre que amo_

_Sinceramente Sakura _

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X _

_¿Qué dicen merece un review? En lo personal me pareció algo dramática, pero es mi idea de lo que pasaría si Sakura se liara con Kakashi y Sasuke volviera, jeje Por fas comenten, Si ya gastaron tiempo en leer mi historia, gasten solo un poquito mas en dejar un review._


	2. El precio del cambio

Aviso:

Para ser honesta no iba a continuarla la iba a dejar como un one-shot pero algunos de ustedes me motivaron a hacerlo. Como sea espero que lo disfruten porque jeje este es el último capítulo U_U oki? Lo dejaré como two-shot, espero sinceramente que les guste y si nuevamente piden otro capítulo con gusto los complaceré

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto le pertenecen solo a él, pero la autoría de esta historia es totalmente mía

Aclaracion:

No odio a Sasuke es solo que jeje necesitaba no se emm un villano si así lo quieren llamar, créanme siempre hay uno

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

Xxxxx

El nuevo día presentándose ante las imponentes montañas, prometía ser intempestivo pero benevolente, el clima era agradable pero no precisamente favorecedor, después de todo era un día más de diciembre, el mes más cruento referente a clima no así a festividades. A pesar del tiempo, Konoha se hallaba ya listo para las festividades que darían origen a la ya tradicional fiesta de año nuevo en el cual todos darían las gracias por el paso de año y se hallarían llenos de ilusión y regocijo por recibir un año más

Pese a la alegría rebosante en el aire no todos los ciudadanos se encontraban felices. Bajo los oscuros techos de un callejón maltrecho, se hallaba un joven de tez pálida, cabellos azabache y penetrantes ojos negros, se encontraba llorando su pena y ahogando su coraje ¿Cómo pudo permitirse perder lo más valioso en su vida?

Los sentimientos son algo que afloran en los momentos menos necesarios, pues él, que había pasado tantas perdidas, tantos sufrimientos, no se había desmoronado tan cruentamente como ahora. Ella, su amada Sakura era la única que podía llegar a amarlo, era la única que a pesar de saber la clase de monstruo que era, aún continuaba a su lado ¿Cómo podía irse ahora?

-¿Por qué me abandonas ahora Sakura? Justo cuando más te necesitaba, y con él- El hipo que provocaba el llanto en sí, lo volvía loco, no tenía permitido ni como ninja ni como Uchiha mostrar ese tipo de debilidad, el corazón lo tenía destrozado, su orgullo mejor ni hablar, su amor y antiguo maestro lo habían traicionado

-¿Cómo olvidarte? Si no hago más que extrañarte vida mía- un hoyo en el corazón se hacía cada vez más profundo amenazando con la constante presencia de su inmenso vacío difícil de llenar- Pero la culpa también fue mía, siempre te di la espalda y ahora que pretendía ¿Implorar tu cariño? Tu benevolencia tal vez, ¿Dónde quedo mi orgullo? Ahora sé que no es lo mismo amar que ser amado, maldito corazón ¿Por qué se te ocurrió sentir? ¿Por qué justamente ahora? Fracasaste corazón, me ganó la cobardía

Una botella más de sake recorrió el callejón reuniéndose con las tantas otras, la mirada perdida del chico de mirada granate, tomo determinación, afrontando una ya inevitable decisión

-Pero solo hay una manera de solucionar esto, si antes tuve miedo de reclamar lo mío y por eso lo perdí todo, pues no más, te traeré de vuelta Sakura, lo quieras o no

El día empeoraba aún más y esta vez la lluvia hacia acto de presencia frente a la aldea, la tempestad solo provocaba retrasar el retorno de uno de sus mejores elementos, pues con cada paso sus pies resbalaban en el lodo, sus ojos eran azotados por los fuertes látigos que ahora eran sus mechones de cabello debido al agua y al viento, la última batalla a la que tuvo que enfrenarse la había dejado sin fuerzas, y herida, su aliento se iba de ella con cada respiro amenazando con abandonarla en cualquier momento, pero no, no se rendiría hasta llegar a su hogar y ver al ser que más amaba, no soportaría un minuto más sin estar en sus fuertes brazos, sin que estos no la rodearan y acercaran esos labios que le dirían cuanto la amaban. Por eso no importaba cuanto más tendría que correr siempre y cuando al final del camino estuviera el, siempre él.

Cuando la fatiga hacia meollo en su débil cuerpo, y la extenuación no hacía sino acrecentarse, por fin pudo ver las anheladas puertas de su adorado pueblo, y una figura borrosa esperándola, no podía distinguirla debido al fuerte cansancio que la agobiaba, pero en el fondo de su corazón ansiaba que fuera Kakashi tenía que ser el quien más estaría debajo de este vendaval saliendo a su encuentro.

De la nada, al cansancio se le sumo la falta de equilibrio provocada por mareos, la desproporción de la visión, y la temblorina en sus piernas, sin poder resistir más y al saberse ya en casa se desplomó en los brazos de aquella sombra, tan solo sintió como era conducida por unos protectores brazos hacia alguna parte, dejándose vencer al fin por Morfeo

Al cabo de unas horas, logró recobrar la conciencia y pudo por fin observar a su salvador, pero este no era precisamente aquel gallardo príncipe azul al cual esperaba, él era solo Sasuke, su amor de infancia.

-Sasuke-chan ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estoy?- intentó incorporarse más sin embargo la falta de energía en ella la hizo regresar al futón donde se encontraba anteriormente, y esta vez con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-Tranquila linda estas en los terrenos Uchiha, te desmayaste en cuanto entraste a la aldea, pero ya está todo bien, anda toma este té para que puedas tomar fuerzas-dijo poniendo frente a ella una humeante taza mientras la ayudaba a sentarse

Esta hizo ademán de tomarla no así de bebérsela- Veo que has regresado me da mucho gusto el que estés de nuevo aquí, Naruto se va a poner como loco, jeje el equipo siete por fin junto, si tuviera las fuerzas para abrazarte lo haría

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso- le expresó tomándola entre sus brazos para estrecharla, no importándole hacia donde fuera a parar la desafortunada taza de té o lo herida que estaba Sakura

-Sasuke! Ten cuidado- dijo mirando en dirección a la taza ahora ya rota

-Lo siento quizá te lastime pero comprende es la emoción de verte nuevamente. Nada me importa ahora que ya estás conmigo, no sabes cuánto te extrañe

El ambiente se tornaba tenso, y Sakura comenzaba a sudar frio frente a la actitud del pelinegro esto ya no era normal, él estaba diferente, cambiado, es más esa sonrisa tan mm cálida no era normal en él, es como si se hallara desconcertado y así era el chico no soportaría otra perdida no más y su estado mental hacia aparición en su rostro tan inexplicablemente amable

-Sasuke-chan…

-Dime Sasuke-kun, como antes de que me fuera, me gusta más, es más… personal- la interrumpió acortando significativamente su distancia

-Ahh si claro, emm Sasuke-kun- dijo notablemente nerviosa- ¿No recibiste acaso mi carta?- Si iba a decírselo tenía que ser directa e irse sin rodeos

-¿Recibirla? ¡Pero claro! y no te preocupes lo entiendo perfectamente

-Ahh- un alivio se hizo presente en la kunoichi de hebras rosadas- vaya y yo que creía que habías entendido mal pero es muy reconfortante saber que lo entiendes todo, vaya que gusto

-¿Pero como no lo iba a entender? Si es tan simple, tú no querías lastimar a Kakashi sólo por mi regreso

-Exactamente

-Por eso vas a esperar un tiempo para terminar con él y decirle que al que amas es a mí, no te preocupes yo lo entiendo y te puedo esperar después de todo yo te amo y sabré esperar así como lo hiciste tu conmigo- finalizando la frase trato de besar a Sakura apegándola más a él sabiendo que ella no podría negar el contacto debido a su estado

-¿Qué? Espera ¡No! Sasuke- giró la cara al lado contrario de Sasuke, sin percatarse que así dejaba expuesto su cuello, al cual el chico no veía excusa como para ignorarlo- No, entendiste mal, yo amo a Kakashi- dijo tratando de apartar a Sasuke de su lado para sí verlo de frente sin embargo la vergüenza no le permitía hacerlo, quizá el enojo, producto de la reacción del chico

-Tranquila, no tienes que fingir, él no está aquí, está de misión y volverá Dios sabe cuándo. Así que podemos pensar juntos como votarlo de tu vida

-Yo no quiero eso.- le espetó furiosa- Yo lo amo -trató de encararlo pero el simplemente estaba demasiado cerca, y sabía a la perfección que no sentía nada por él, por eso mismo le incomodaba aún más su cercanía

-¿Estas segura? Entonces ¿Por qué no me ves a la cara y me lo dices, o será que sigues enamorada de mí y simplemente no quieres reconocerlo? Sé que te he dañado, pero estoy aquí para remediarlo, lo prometo no te hare sufrir de nuevo- con sus manos intento buscar los labios de la kunoichi para llevarlos a los propios sin embargo esta con un manotazo le truncó la tarea y le gritó decididamente

-Ya no te amo- fue lo que dijo con tétrica voz- fin de la historia me voy a casa, si no quieres entender por las buenas, más valdría dejar así las cosas

-¿No me digas? Estas más débil de lo que crees, al menos hasta mañana, ¿Qué pensará tu prometido cuando se entere que pasaste la noche en los territorios Uchiha conmigo, tu viejo amor?

-Nada, porque él me va a entender, me va a creer porque voy a contarle toda la verdad

-Tus ojos me dicen todavía cuánto me amas, puedo verlo, me rechazas pero también te mueres por dentro por hacerlo, yo sé que no puedes olvidarme, y menos congraciarte con alguien más, sencillamente quieres darme celos, pues bien ¡Lo lograste! Basta ya niña mala

-No es eso Sasuke me estas asustando ¡Suéltame!- Este ya tenía aprisionadas las muñecas de Sakura con una mano suya, y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su único objetivo: los labios de la peli rosada

-En cuanto me beses te olvidaras de todas esas tonterías de querer andar con Kakashi y volverás a mí lo sé, te confieso que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo aun te extraño y te amo aún más, yo sé que lo estropee pero tú me impides recuperarte

Bajo la resistencia opuesta por Sakura, el dueño de la mirada granate la besó y esta dejó de pelear, pero no le contesto el beso simplemente se dejó hacer, y cuando este termino de besarla, por la frustración de no saberse correspondido la miró arrogante

-Dime si no te gusto, ¿Niegas que sientes todavía algo por mí? Te conozco de más, tú todavía me amas, disfrazas lo que te hago sentir, mírame y convénceme que lo amas a él

Sakura tan solo lloraba amargamente, pero ninguna mueca se mostraba en su rostro, este estaba inexpresivo y neutral tan solo las lágrimas eran testigos silenciosos de su dolor

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó ya asustado el chico

Al voltear Sakura a verlo, el corazón de este se rompió en mil pedazos ¡Había hecho llorar a la mujer que más amaba! Definitivamente él era un monstruo. Repentinamente se dio cuenta del grave error que estaba cometiendo, al instante soltó a Sakura y se alejó de ella

-¿Por qué lloro? Porque me da mucha tristeza Sasuke

-Lo siento Sakura yo… lamento haberte puesto triste lamento que lo estés es solo que yo…

-No Sasuke, no estoy triste por mí, sino por ti- reuniendo fuerzas sobrehumanas la chica de mirada jade logro ponerse en pie y dirigirse donde Sasuke-me da tristeza que estés tan solo, me duele verte así,- la kunoichi le puso una mano en la mejilla para así acariciarlo mientras su cuerpo tambaleaba debido al esfuerzo- Sasuke-kun si te hace feliz un beso mío, si con eso puedes alejar las sombras de tu vida- las lágrimas corrían cada vez más copiosas por el femenino rostro- y así … y así te puedes dar cuenta de todos los que están a tu alrededor y que te aman, entonces Sasuke, entonces- la respiración también faltaba pero ella vanidosa se mantenía en pie- entonces bésame

¿Cómo pudo tolerarse el llegar a esto? ¿Que acaso los Uchiha no tenían dignidad? No tenían corazón? Él la amaba, y tenía es más debía dejar la ir si ella ya no lo amaba, así que esta vez fue él quien rechazó el beso de ella, y la miro melancólicamente

-Lo siento no puedo entender cómo fue que me comporte así, te llevare ahora mismo con Tsunade para que te atienda, sabes, pensé las cosas mal, yo no te he perdido, siempre serás mi amiga

-Sasuke-chan- una sonrisa suco ambos rostros dejando paso al inicio de una autentica amistad-te quiero, siempre seremos amigos

-Siempre Sakura- esta vez el beso de Sasuke en la frente de la chica sello el pacto, aquel que los definiría por el resto de sus días aquel que separaría su camino de amor, pero también aquel que no los separaría jamás.

_Esta vez la razón ganó sobre el corazón, porque cuando amas tanto alguien tanto que te puede llegar a doler que este lejos, tienes que aceptar que quizá sea mejor así que quizá esta mejor con otro, que quizá es mejor que no esté a tu lado pero si feliz, a veces es mejor dejar ir las cosas pues la más difícil de las lecciones te la da quien menos esperas_,- dijo volteando a ver a la chica que tenía en brazos.

Sakura había pedido ya la conciencia hacia unos minutos, debido a la fiebre que le había provocado estar bajo aquella lluvia. El último de los Uchiha acarició fervientemente la mejilla de Sakura, esta vez esperando en lo más puro de su corazón que ella fuese feliz, él estaría para ella siempre, como un fiel amigo velando por ella, aunque con ello le doliera el alma- _sí, que manera de aprender ¿No_?_Siempre aprendo de la peor manera _- Mirando a las estrellas agradeció el poder de dejar ir a Sakura, con la esperanza de una mejor vida para ambos.

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…Una vez recuperado aquello que has perdido aprendes el costo de haber obligado al destino a regresártelo… - _Jamás pagaré el precio de verte triste mi niña_- … Aunque el precio te cambie la vida para siempre

Xxxxxxxxxxx

FIN

XXXXXXXXXX

Y bien aquí termina ¿Quién es ese hombre? Son exactamente la 1:36 de la mañana del día emm 21 de diciembre oficialmente mi primer día de vacaciones jeje, y agradezco la motivación que me dieron para continuar el fic y sobretodo espero que les agrade el final, como ya estoy de vacaciones es más probable que actualice mas pronto así que si tienen una sugerencia sobre algo que deba actualizar y/o escribir pueden decírmelo jeje acepto retos vale ;) Por lo pronto yo fui Lilith's angel con otro final de historia mandándoles un fuerte abrazo y deseándoles felices fiestas ahh y que no tengan mi misma suerte en el amor U_U Matta ne!


End file.
